


Treasure

by wirelessheart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthing, Hard Fucking, Human/Pokemon Relationships, M/M, Male Pregnancy, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Ovipositon, Pokephilia, Rimming, dub-con, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirelessheart/pseuds/wirelessheart
Summary: Knight-to-be Takara decides to take matters into his own hands when a wild Salamence pillages one of the neighboring villages, not realizing just how big it could backfire. Soon enough, he finds himself trapped in the Salmence's den with no safe way of escape. Was he simply going to rot away as another piece of the dragon's treasure, or was there a bigger reason for Salamence capturing him?





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: dubious consent and mentions of vomiting
> 
> So this is just another one of my one-off stories to help me get out of writer's block. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, in this story there is a male character that gets pregnant. The reason for this is like in my other story. This takes place in the future where there are surgeries that are provided that allow for men who are willing to be able to become pregnant. Pokemon and people are compatible, and people are almost like dittos in the way that they can breed with most Pokemon. Because after all, in Pokemon history, people and Pokemon used to be the same thing many years ago.
> 
> As always, this story is not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes in my writing feel free to correct them! If you have any ideas you'd like me to hear for the future, don't hesitate to ask, and let me know if you liked the story. Enjoy!

"Salamence, show yourself! You dare pillage the village neighboring mine? You will pay for your monstrous attitude, you heathen!"

It was a bold move, but Takara was no scaredy Meowth. He was an up-and-coming knight, and in order to be thought if with high regards he would have to prove himself in battle. Salamence had become scarce, most being beheaded by knights protecting their villages, and this man was no different. He was not the most muscular, but he was brave and would look down any opponent, human and Pokemon alike.

He stood and waited, sword out and ready to swing, when something hit him from behind. It had been so silent he didn't even know anything was back there, but it was enough to send him toppling to then ground. The Salamence had found him, and in that exact moment Takara realized just how outmatched he was against this thing. 

Nonetheless, he would still fight. Takara quickly stood back up and turned to dash at the Pokemon, swinging and giving the dragon a little cut. However, no matter how well he fought, his weapons and armor were no match for the strength of Salamence's attacks. When another pulse of energy knocked him over again, he was out for good.

\---

Everything was dark when Takara came to. Groggily, he sat up and did his best to survey his surroundings, but everything was too dark for him to see well. Though, he could tell his armor was gone and could feel uncomfortable objects underneath him, and as he felt around and picked up a relatively thin, smooth object, he realized he was sitting on coins, a whole lot of coins.

Everything clicked in that moment. In his fight against the Salamence, it must have knocked him out and flew him back to its den, just like it would if it was pillaging a city and taking back any jewels or coins. Was... was he another treasure to the Salamence? Did the dragon plan on keeping him here forever? No, that couldn't do. He had to escape, and now.

Of course, just as he began to stand up, a tail wrapped around him and pushed him back down onto the coins. He hissed in pain and tried in vain to move the tail off of him, just now seeing the Salamence was laying somewhere close by. It must have been watching him to see if he would make a break for it, the damn dragon. 

A breeze from his right side indicated that there was an exit to the den, which meant it must have been the dead of night. That made sense as to why he was unable to see very much. It was a new moon tonight too, from what Takara remembered hearing that morning, so there was no moonlight to guide him. Though, it seemed as though the Salamence wasn't about to let him go, so he supposed he might as well sleep more. The dragon had to leave sometime, and once that happened he would make his escape with some of the treasure to bring back to his village. With that thought on reply in his mind, Takara was able to shut his eyes and drift off despite the uncomfortableness of his sleeping place. In twenty four hours, this would all be over.

\---

Light began to seep into the den, and as Takara came to he was able to see just how much treasure the Salamence had collected over the years. It took up so much of the space, it was honestly amazing. Lost in thought, he didn't even realize that the Salamence was awake until he heard the clinging of coins as the large dragon stalked over to him. His village always told him that Salamence were no bigger than five feet, but this one was at least twice that size. They most likely continued growing as they got older, which meant this one had to be much older than most.

The Salamence growled lowly as it leaned down, inches away from Takara's face. For a brief moment he though the dragon was about to chomp his head off, but instead the large Pokemon raised a front leg and pushed him over onto his back, then dragging one of his claws down over his clothes to tear them in half. 

Takara gulped, trying to squirm away until the Salamence's foot pressed down on him to halt his escape attempt. "No no, please just let me go home!" He tried to plead as he looked behind him, seeing the Salamence bring his face closer to the rest of his smaller body, but he couldn't see anything well.

Takara yelped out of surprise as a long, wet tongue licked the cleft of his ass. What was the Salamence doing? If he wasn't scared shitless, Takara might have believed the dragon understood that he would need to be prepped before doing anything too him. After all, what good was he if he was broken and bleeding?

The long tongue pushing into his hole was another surprise, but try as he might Takara couldn't get out of the Pokemon's hold. The Salamence pushed his tongue in and out of his hole, not caring much about Takara's reaction, and right as it began to feel good for Takara he pulled his tongue out, satisfied with the preparation.

Takara could only watch as the Salamence's sheath slid out and he was released from under the dragon's foot. This time, he understood that he wasn't going anywhere and obediently got on his hands and knees, readying himself for what was to come. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could leave, he supposed.

The stretch of the Salamence's cock was unlike anything Takara had ever experienced. He hadn't even ever had sex with another man before, but he knew that no man would have the length and girth that this Salamence had. It stretched his hole just before the breaking point, gritting his teeth from the immense burn, and when he felt there was no more room more would just push in. If he had to estimate, the Salamence's cock had to have been no less than nineteen inches, and at first he felt sick to his stomach at the fullness he had felt once the Salamence bottomed out. 

Looking beneath him, Takara saw his stomach oddly bulging, which he realized was from his thin frame and the Salamence's large dick. The dragon was still for just another moment, and then hammered in and out of him at an extremely fast pace.

Takara was making every noise imaginable — cries of pain, moans, yelps, screams, and whimpers. He was pushed into the pile of coins relentlessly and he couldn't believe he was able to handle all of this.

As soon as it began, however, Takara found himself cumming harder than he ever had in his life, and felt a hot gush of seed flowing into him. It filled him to the brim, rounding out the bulge from the Salamence's cock and then some, making him look closer to mid-pregnancy than anything.

When the Salamence pulled out and walked away, simply flying out of the cave, Takara couldn't move much if he wanted to, sprawling out onto the pile of coins below him. Strangely, none of the Pokemon's cum had dripped out of him, all of it staying stuck inside him, which meant the Salamence must have plugged him when he came. Only a few Pokemon were known to do that, most notably Nidoking, but it did make some sense that a Salamence would too. Takara groaned and tried to roll a little bit on his side to ease the discomfort in his round, cum-filled stomach, but nothing helped. It looked like he wasn't escaping today.

This same event occurred daily, much to his chagrin. The Salamence would wake up, fuck Takara until his was filled to the brim, leave, and come back with food for him. Usually by night Takara would find the strength to walk — though it was more of a waddle with the sudden size of his midsection — and he had found a small pond in the den that connected to a deeper part of the cave system that he would sit in and wait for the plug to disintegrate.

\---

It wasn't until a few weeks later, when he started to keep a constant bulge in his stomach, did Takara know something was wrong. He had tried to escape on of the days, but realized the cave was so high up on a mountainside that there was no way for him to leave even if he tried. 

Today, he had gone to the cave entrance for a different reason. Instead of trying to plan a special escape route, he simply got onto his hands and knees and threw up over the edge, which was admittedly gross, but it was the only way he wouldn't end up stinking up the den with vomit.

He didn't know what was wrong with him until the Salamence began bringing home more food for Takara to cook and began nuzzling into his stomach. Takara could feel small orbs rolling around inside him, and everything clicked. The dragon had been trying to impregnate him, not just let off steam. And the scary part was that the Salamence had succeeded. Takara had seen Bagon eggs before, and hell if they weren't the biggest eggs he had seen in his life. Bagon grew much from birth to evolution but they were born much bigger than most, so these eggs would be the biggest thing he would likely ever have inside him.

Despite him soon blowing up like a balloon with the large dragon's clutch, the Salamence didn't seem to want to give up on fucking him every single morning without fail, and every now and then he even did so at night. It was brutal, and Takara found himself always sore, though as time went on he began to get used to it, which was something he did not want to admit.

\---

I just a few weeks, Takara had gotten massive. Walking was a constant struggle with who knows how many eggs rolling around inside of him, and with the Salamemce still insisting on fucking him every day, he wanted nothing more than to just lay down and rest. He had cleared some of the coins away and put his clothes under it to create sort of a nest for himself, but it was only slightly more comfortable. 

By the time it had been approximately two months, though Takara had forgotten to really count, his stomach was stretched taut and thin, stretch marks lining it. He hadn't been able to wrap his arms around his midsection in at least a week, and he seemed to just keep growing. Now that he was more difficult to maneuver, the Salamence had resorted to fucking him on his side each morning instead, but had become much more affectionate. Takara had found himself sleeping against the Salamence's side, feeling the dragon's warmth radiating off of him. 

Sometimes his body's hormones turned Taraka in to a moaning, writhing mess as he waited for Salamence to return to the den, horny beyond belief and not even able to reach for his own dick for some relief. If he got really desperate, he would try to push a few fingers into his hole — which tended to be loose due to how often Salamence liked to fuck him — but it wasn't as satisfying. When Salamence returned back, it didn't take long for the Pokemon to be all over him, and Takara for once found himself relieved to see the large dragon enter the den.

\---

It only was a few days later that Takara began feeling sharp pains, hissing as he tried to rub small circles into the sensitive skin of his stomach to ease some of the pain. Salamence had left a while ago, and besides walking to go to the bathroom Takara hadn't moved much that day, preferring to rest in his makeshift nest. Salamence had actually brought in whatever soft materials he could find for him, and Takara found he was much more grateful for them if he didn't wonder how Salamence got a hold of them. For now, though, a softer area to sit on was a godsend for him.

This pain continued on, seemingly never ending. Takara tried everything from deep breathing to being in a different position, but there was so much pain. He didn't know whether his stomach was about to burst from the eggs or what, and the uncertainty was too much to bear. Tears pricked at his eyes and he shook slightly, trying anything he could to ease the pain, but it just got worse. Was this it? Was he about to die here?

His breath caught in his throat and that was it for him. Takara couldn't stop himself from letting the tears fall, everyone was too much for him. What was he going to do? He had plans for himself, he didn't want to just die here! In the middle of his fears and sadness, he didn't even hear Salamence swoop into the den, landing quietly and tilting his head when he saw Takara crying.

Takara only realized Salamence was there when he came into view, slowly making his way towards him. "Please, just end this, it hurts... s-so bad..." He murmured, not bothering to fight as the dragon nudged his legs apart and pushed him slightly so he he was leaning back. Takara threw his arm over his face to cover his eyes, tears wetting the crook of his elbow.

However, the eggs inside him shifted, and they seemed to start moving downward. There was a discomfort adding into the stomach pain as the eggs began to slowly move farther down, and on instinct he pushed, crying more from the pain it brought.

Salamence didn't do much to help ease to pain, more focused on trying to get the eggs out safely. He gently mushed down on his stomach with her large head, aiding in the eggs' path down and out of Takara. The man continued pushing, and he could feel on of the eggs begin to travel out of his canal and push against his opening, trying to come out.

He groaned from the sheer size of the egg that felt almost stuck in his hole, but continued to push. The next egg was pushing against the first, and the constant downward travel of the other eggs helped get the egg to crown.

However, that wasn't the worst of it. As the egg began to leave his body, the wider middle stretched Takara's hole beyond what he was used to. Again it seemed stuck in place, half still inside him but not budging, and Takars wanted nothing more than to reach down and just yank it out of him. Of course that was too difficult for him to do, so he gritted his teeth and pushed as hard as he possibly could. His tears had stopped falling out of sadness, now just of pain from laying the clutch of eggs, but it was reassuring to know that he probably wasn't going to die of this. 

He understood now why Salamence made sure he was loose everyday — he doubted he would be able to lay these eggs without tearing something if he was still tight. As if I'm sync with his thoughts, the egg passed through the widest point and easily popped out, landing on the soft nest material safely. Salamence quickly moved it to the side, moving to curl around it and Takara.

The rest of the eggs were much of the same. The worst pain was in the middle, but once they passed that point then they were out. It was a long process, however, and the final egg was laid well after the sun set over the horizon. It was dark, but Takara had been getting used to the darkness, and once he was out of his haze he did his best to count the eggs. In total there were seven if he counted correctly, and some instinct told him to make sure they were as warm as possible. He brought them close to him and Salamence, and after making sure the eggs were receiving as much warmth as possible, closed his own eyes.

A worrying thought nagged at his mind — would he ever get out of here? Would the Salamence let him go once the eggs hatched and the Bagon left to live deep in the cave system, or would he be stuck here to simply just lay clutch after clutch of eggs for this dragon? Somehow, even with the thoughts, Takara was still able to drift off into a light, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests for future stories, let me know in the comments below or on my tumblr at: wireless-heart.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks everyone!


End file.
